basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Character vs. Character Rolls
Category:BRPG Character versus Character It is a little more straight forward if a character is performing a skill against another character's skill. Certain skills can be countered by pretty much anything, depending on the circumstance, however other skills must be countered by specific skills. If, for instance, a character is striking another character with a weapon, he or she can do any number of things to stop the blow whether it be parry, dodge, strike back, distract the person or jump away. It is entirely up to a player on how a character responds to another character's action. If two contrary skills are done at the same time, the one who succeeds performs the skill before the other can. In other cases, however, a character must react by using a specific skill or the opposing skill will take affect. For example, to avoid a strike on a vehicle, you must use that vehicles operate skill. These two principles make combat fairly simple to conduct. In a situation involving many people using many skills at once, such as a gunfight, every person gets an offense move. Everyone always receives a defensive move if a skill is used against him or her. Additionally, a person can avoid being offensive and use an additional defense move to the ones automatically given. It is not possible for a person to have an offensive move against more than two people unless he or she is "strafing", throwing explosives, or in some way affecting multiple people with a specialized skill. Once everyone has an offensive and defensive move they can all go again, if necessary. For ease of communicating, everyone can take turns describing their moves, but order makes no difference as all moves happen either simultaneously or in reaction to primary moves. To be clear, the only difference between an offensive move and a defensive move is that offensive moves are proactive and not in response to another person whereas defensive moves are not. In a combat situation it is perfectly permissible to use an attacking skill as your defensive move as long as it is against someone who first used a skill against you On weapon or melee skills a strike means you are going for the person as a whole. If the person you are shooting at takes coverage, you receive a deduction based on what part of their body is visible. If the following is only visible, then subtract the percentage from your total skill bonus: *Head: -70% *Torso: -20% *Arm: -90% *Leg: -90% If a character wants to stop and take careful aim before they strike, they take a deduction to their skill's bonus based on where they are trying to aim, using the same table as a person who has cover. If you are under cover or hidden and want to make an offensive move you lose your cover and are now susceptible to being hit. If you want to attack someone who is fully under cover or hidden, you can choose to wait for them to make an offensive move to make your offensive move. Remember, if you choose to make an offensive move, anyone in that round can now attack you with given coverage penalties. To remain protected by your cover, you must pass on offensive moves and only make defensive ones. If the character does not aim, the GM determines where the character is hit randomly. *Head: 01-10% *Torso: 11-60% *Right Arm: 61-70% *Left Arm: 71-80% *Right Leg: 81-90% *Left Leg: 91-00% If a person takes more than half damage on any body part he or she is in shock and knocked down, they can no longer have any offensive moves, and all skill bonuses are reduced by half. Additionally that area loses another damage point per minute. Another character can stabilize them with a successful Medicine (Basic) check or successes with other healing skills. Once stabilized they can continue to function at half their bonuses, but can now make offensive moves and are not losing damage. If a person takes more than half damage to his or her head, then that person is unconscious. Stabilizing him or her means he or she regains consciousness. Losing all damage to the abdomen, torso or head, means the character is dead.